Dernier Recours
by Tsukiba
Summary: Squalo travers un épisode dépressif, le poussant à prendre une décision... Expéditive. Xanxus le trouve, et se remet en question. Warning : tentative de suicide ! Ne lisez pas si vous y êtes sensibles ! Angst avec une happy end
Note de l'auteur :

Salut, salut c'est Tsukiba !

Nouvelle histoire je sais, mais c'est un one-shot. En ce moment j'ai pas mal de trucs en tête, et j'avais besoin d'en sortir une partie. Je vais bientôt revenir à mes histoires à chapitres, promit !

 **WARNING : Scarification et tentative de suicide ! Sérieusement les gens, ne lisez pas si ça risque de vous pousser à vous blesser !** **Et ne restez pas seuls**, **il existe des numéros que vous pouvez appeler pour discuter avec des gens très sympas qui vous soutiendrons si vous vous sentez au bord du gouffre !** Les personnages de cette histoire ont tous de grosses pathologies qu'ils devraient soigner, et en rien ils ne sont des exemples à suivre ! Warning aussi pour langage cru (mais bon, avec ces personnages, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?)

Se blesser soi même ne résous rien (croyez moi sur ce coup XD), la vie est si précieuse, il faut la chérir~

* * *

 **Dernier recours**

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Squalo était totalement détendu. Peut être était-ce du à l'impressionnante dose de médicaments qu'il venait d'ingérer. Ou peut être était-ce simplement la seule pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il s'en moquait – après tout, dans un instant toutes ces questions n'auraient plus aucune importance. Squalo consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures. Bien, se dit-il, personne ne viendra me déranger avant un bon moment.

L'argenté vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait avent de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.

Il boucha soigneusement le lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet, puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant que celui-ci se remplisse. Lorsque l'eau eu atteint un niveau satisfaisant l'épéiste referma le robinet et se pencha légèrement au dessus du lavabo tout en restant assis. Quelques mèches argentées glissèrent sur son épaule et vinrent troubler la surface lisse du liquide transparent, mais Squalo les ignora.

Le Vice Commandant de la Varia avança lentement sa main droite au dessus de la surface liquide, avant de s'aider de sa prothèse pour détacher les boutons de manchette de sa chemise qu'il remonta ensuite jusqu'au coude. Il retira son gant en cuir, exposant sa peau blanche et laiteuse à la lumière blafarde du néon qui illuminait la pièce. L'épéiste suivit distraitement du regard le complexe enchevêtrement de veines bleutées qui sinuait sous son épiderme.

Squalo saisi finalement de sa main artificielle une lame de rasoir qu'il avait préparée au préalable et l'approcha de la peau marmoréenne de son poignet.

La lame aiguisée entama facilement la peau, la chaire puis enfin les veines visées. Squalo regarda avec une fascination morbide le liquide carmin s'écouler le long de sa main, parcourant ses les longs doigts fins avant de finir sa course dans l'eau, goutte après goutte.

L'argenté appuya davantage sur la lame, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans sa chaire avant de la retirer. D'un geste toujours aussi lent et calculé il replongea la lame de rasoir dans son poignet, créant une nouvelle entaille aussi profonde que la première. Cela fait, il lâcha la plaquette de métal froid par terre.

Le sang coulait sans relâche à présent, colorant de rouge l'eau du lavabo et effaçant les arabesques vermeilles qui s'y était délicatement formées.

La douleur était infime, ridicule même aux yeux de celui qui s'était coupé lui-même sa propre main gauche. De plus, l'épéiste avait pris une dose conséquente de somnifères et ne ressentait presque plus rien.

Le Varia était toutefois étrangement lucide, tout lui parvenait avec une clarté quasi surnaturelle. Squalo se sentait bien. Même si il ne sentait plus son corps, même si il lui semblait que son esprit se trouvait à des lieux de là – il se sentait tout simplement bien.

L'argenté regarda encore quelques instants son fluide vital s'écouler hors de son corps avant de plonger sa main dans l'eau écarlate jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras.

Satisfait par son travail et sachant que l'eau empêcherait la plaie de cicatriser, Squalo ferma lentement les yeux. Une image de l'homme qui l'avait conduis à tout cela passa derrière ses paupières clauses, mais étrangement l'argenté n'en fut que plus apaisé. Au moins il pouvait voir une toute dernière fois ce magnifique visage dont la beauté n'était en rien altérée par les cicatrices qui parcouraient la peau hâlée.

Squalo posa lors doucement sa tête sur son bras et un léger soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Bientôt, tout serait fini.

oOo

Xanxus était énervé. Non pas que cela sorte de l'ordinaire, mais en ce moment il était particulièrement furieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Tout ça à cause de ce déchet de requin.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que son second était bizarre. Tout d'abord il avait commencé par arrêter de se plaindre lorsque Xanxus passait ses nerfs sur lui. Cela, le boss de la Varia ne s'en plaignait pas. Squalo avait beau avoir un corps tout en longueur, son allure presque androgyne relevée par ses longs cheveux, il n'en possédait pas moins la voix la plus insupportable qu'il ait été donné à Xanxus d'entendre. Comment l'homme parvenait-il à hurler en quasi-permanence sans jamais avoir d'extinction de voix était un mystère. Toujours était-il que l'argenté avait apparemment finit par se faire une raison et se contentait à présent de subir silencieusement la colère dévastatrice de son boss. Heureusement, le second de la Varia était un bon combattant, il serait probablement mort depuis longtemps sous les coups de Xanxus sinon.

Mais les changements bizarres survenus chez Squalo ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Quelques temps après, il avait commencé a arrêter de se plaindre de la paperasse que lui refilait sans cesse son supérieur hiérarchique. Au début cela avait enchanté Xanxus – encore une fois, la voix de Squalo dépassait allégrement les limites du raisonnable - mais au bout de quelques jours ce manque de réaction de la part de son second l'avait lassé. Où était le plaisir de lui refiler du travail si l'argenté ne s'énervait pas contre lui comme à son habitude ?

Le brun aux cicatrices avait alors augmenté la dose de travail de son subordonné, espérant le faire réagir. Cela avait semblé fonctionner au début, mais la colère de l'argenté était vite retombée et il avait finis par se remettre à travailler silencieusement au bout d'une semaine.

Quelques jours plus tard Xanxus s'était éveillé avec une sensation étrange. Comme si il manquait quelque chose. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il manquait. Il avait en vain tenté d'ignorer la sensation désagréable, et faute de mieux avait finit par essayer de la noyer dans l'alcool. Le boss de la Varia s'était finalement rendu à son bureau en début d'après-midi – passablement éméché - et la réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux en regardant Squalo en train de traiter ses dossiers.

Ce déchet de requin n'avait pas gueulé une seule fois depuis deux jours. En temps normal, Xanxus aurait du l'entendre alors qu'il poursuivait Bel en beuglant des promesses de mort, ou bien entraînait des nouvelles recrues. Cette prise de conscience avait hautement énervé le brun sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il s'était dirigé à grandes enjambés vers le bureau de son second. Squalo avait alors levé les yeux vers son boss. Ses yeux qui normalement brûlaient avec ardeur, comme une tempête perpétuelle, étaient atrocement vides. Toute trace de vie semblait avoir déserté les deux perles grises.

Cette vue avait plongé Xanxus dans une colère noire et il avait alors frappé l'argenté violemment et à de nombreuses reprises, essayant en vain de le faire réagir. Il avait été le plus brutal possible, jusqu'à faire hurler de douleur le requin. La réaction l'avait calmé un peu, même si le manque de répartit de Squalo le déstabilisait toujours. A bout, Xanxus avait rit – d'un rire sinistre et sans joie - et insulté l'homme à terre. L'espace d'une seconde, les injures à son encontre avaient allumé une flame de vie dans les yeux du requin – mais presque aussitôt, l'éclair avait disparut. Xanxus se demanda même si il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Squalo s'était contenté de fermer les yeux, un air de défaite totale sur le visage. La vision avait été trop à supporter pour Xanxus, qui avait donné un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes de son second avant de quitter la pièce, parfaitement conscient de laisser derrière lui un Squalo en loques.

C'était Lussuria qui avait trouvé en fin de journée Squalo dans le bureau de son boss, immobile dans une mare de sang. Il n'avait pas su trouver en lui la force de bouger après le dépars de Xanxus. Le punk s'était immédiatement attelé à remettre son Vice Commandant sur pieds. Il n'avait posé aucune question – après tout, étant le médecin des hauts membres de la Varia, Lussuria était au courant de ce que son boss colérique faisait subir quotidiennement à Squalo. L'argenté lui en avait été reconnaissant mais avait refusé l'aide du gardien du soleil, sa fierté lui interdisant de se plaindre de ce que lui infligeait Xanxus.

Cette scène avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant et Squalo avait fait depuis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quand à Xanxus il n'avait plus posé la main sur son second, se contentant de l'assommer de travail.

Il semblait réellement que rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit.

Mais le boss de la Varia avait réellement un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait conscience d'avoir dépassé une limite invisible, et que rien ne se soit encore produit le laissait tendu. Il lui avait semblé que le déchet était plus détendu aujourd'hui, et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Xanxus regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Il soupira avant de s'extirper hors de son lit. Il n'avait rien bu ce soir là et décida alors de se mettre en quête d'une bonne bouteille de bourbon. Peut être que l'alcool l'aiderait à dormir.

Le ténébreux boss de la Varia sortit de sa chambre et de dirigea tout naturellement vers son bureau. Mais en chemin il passa devant la porte de la chambre de son second.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils. Finalement peut être qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ferait un meilleur somnifère... Cela faisait longtemps que le mafieux n'avait pas partagé la couche de son second, et peut être qu'un moment d'intimité était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Il resta plusieurs minutes à débattre devant la porte, une partie de lui craignant de se faire jeter par Squalo. Haussant les épaules, Xanxus finit par pénétrer dans la pièce – au pire, il retournerait à son idée première de boire jusqu'à s'effondrer. Les rideaux ouverts éclaireianet d'un timide rayon de lune la pièce, que Xanxus parcouru du regard pour tomber sur le lit de son second... vide.

Le tireur écarquilla les yeux. Le lit n'était même pas défait. Il fronça les sourcils... ou est ce que ce putain de déchet avait bien pu passer ? Il parcouru rapidement du regard la chambre pour tomber sur la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était fermée et un mince rayon de lumière filtrait par en dessus.

Qu'est ce que le requin pouvait bien foutre dans sa salle de bains à une heure du matin ? Xanxus tandis l'oreille mais n'entendis aucun bruit en provenance de la petite pièce.

Décidant d'arrêter de se poser des questions, le mafieux entra dans la salle de bains de son second.

Ou plutôt tenta d'entrer. Car la porte était fermée à clefs. Xanxus sentit son anxiété augmenter rapidement. Bizarre pensa-t-il, ce déchet n'est pas du genre à s'enfermer quand il se lave...

Xanxus appela alors l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il commençait à sentir les effluves d'une odeur métallique qui ne lui était pas inconnue...

\- Oy déchet, ouvres cette porte.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Même si Xanxus aurait préféré crever que de l'avouer, ce silence l'inquiéta. Et il le mit également extrêmement en colère. De quel droit ce déchet de requin osait-il l'ignorer ? Le Varia défonça la porte à coups de pied pour tomber sur un spectacle qui le cloua sur place. Squalo, l'air serein et beau comme un ange semblait dormir tranquillement, sa tête reposant sur son bras droit. Mais ce que son boss remarqua tout de suite fut ce bras qui trempait dans une eau écarlate débordant du lavabo.

\- Merde !

Xanxus se précipita sur son second et se saisit de son poignet droit. Une flopée de jurons lui échappa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les scarifications qui saignaient abondamment. Cependant il pu sentir un faible pouls sous ses doigts. Squalo était vivant. Mais cet état n'allait pas durer bien longtemps si il le laissait comme ça.

Le mafieux jeta un rapide coup d'œil au visage de l'épéiste. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, il devait être profondément endormi. Xanxus n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur la marche suivre. Calant à l'aide de son bras gauche le corps de son second contre lui, le tireur fit apparaître sa flamme de la fureur dans sa main droite. Il saisit presque délicatement le poignet de Squalo de sa main enflammée, appuyant consciencieusement sur les plaies d'où le sang continuait de couler. Bien vite cependant elles furent cautérisées et le brun fit disparaître sa flamme pour ne pas brûler plus que nécessaire la peau marmoréenne de son subordonné. Cela fait Xanxus tenta alors de réveiller l'argenté histoire d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Mais Squalo ne se réveilla pas.

Le visage de l'homme était d'une pâleur surréelle, comme si il n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde. La seule chose qui prouvait au tireur qu'il était encore vivant était sa respiration lente et silencieuse. L'argenté semblait être plongé dans le coma et non pas dans un simple sommeil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le requin présentait tous les signes d'une anémie sérieuse, mais cela n'expliquait pas son état comateux.

Xanxus fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il devait s'activer si il voulait sauver son subordonné. Le tireur fouilla rapidement les poches de l'argenté à la recherche du téléphone de ce dernier – le sien étant resté dans sa chambre.

Il chercha le numéro de son gardien du Soleil et attendit impatiemment que celui-ci décroche.

\- Ma~ qu'y a-t-il à une heure pareille Squ-chan ?

\- La ferme, écoutes moi.

\- Boss-chan ? Qu'est ce que...

\- La ferme j'ai dit. Tu as trois minutes pour venir dans la salle de bains du déchet de requin.

Le brun raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Lussuria. Son regard tomba directement sur son second qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Xanxus étala le corps du requin par terre avec précaution, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il avait, puis s'accroupit près de sa tête. Squalo avait le visage totalement détendu, vide de toute trace de soucis. Cette vision rappela à Xanxus le gamin qui lui avait promit qu'il ferait de lui de prochain boss des Vongola. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait que son second avait toujours été avec lui. La chose lui apparaissait au paravent normal – voire même évidente – mais à présent il se rendait compte que beaucoup auraient abandonné le poste en subissant ce que son subordonné subissait... Non ! Il s'interdit de penser que peut être l'état actuel de son plus vieil ami puisse être de sa faute. S'était uniquement de la faute de Squalo, et il allait payer quand il se réveillerait.

Sans que le mafieux ne s'en rende compte, sa main avait glissé le long de visage de l'homme étendu par terre, frôlant avec douceur le galbe d'une joue avant de se perdre dans les cheveux argentés. Xanxus retira précipitamment sa main en entendent des pas rapides se dirigé vers la chambre de son second. Lussuria –vêtu uniquement d'une _putain de chemise de nuit_ rose - entra en courant et resta figé une demie seconde devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Puis le punk se mit rapidement en mouvement. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Squalo, vérifia son pouls puis lui souleva une paupière pour examiner son œil, utilisant le flash de son téléphone comme une lampe de poche. Il poussa un grognement avant de traiter tout bas l'épéiste d'imbécile. Le gardien du soleil composa rapidement un numéro puis demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare d'urgence une salle d'opérations. Lussuria pris ensuite précautionneusement son homologue de la pluie dans ses bras et partit en courant vers l'aile médicale du manoir de la Varia, laissant derrière lui un Xanxus totalement dépassé par les événements.

oOo

Xanxus ne su pas combien de temps il était resté dans la salle de bain de son second quand ses neurones se reconnectèrent. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le punk avait demandé une putain de _salle d'opérations_ pour une simple anémie ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement transférer au requin le sang dont il avait besoin à l'infirmerie ?

L'homme sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans la chambre son subordonné qu'il parcouru du regard. Il fit quelques pas à travers la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit qui grinça sous lui. Il avait déjà cru perdre son second à la bataille pour les anneaux Vongola, et ne se rappelait que trop bien l'étrange sensation de vide qui s'était emparée de lui. Alors quand il avait appris que non seulement Squalo était en vie mais qu'en plus il savait qu'il n'était pas le vrai fils du Nono, Xanxus s'était sentit à la fois soulagé et trahi.

Son regard dériva dans la pièce et finit par se poser sur la table de nuit de l'argenté où se trouvait une boîte de médicaments. Intrigué, le mafieux attrapa la boîte pour la regarder de plus près. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il comprit qu'il avait en main une boîte de somnifères. _Non, il n'a quand même pas..._

Xanxus ouvrit précipitamment la boîte pour constater que une plaquette entière était vide.

\- Putain de...

Le brun se rua hors de la pièce vers l'aile médicale, emportant la boîte avec lui.

Il trouva sans peine la pièce où avait été emmené son second, une foule de gens en blouses blanches ne cessait d'y entrer et d'en sortir en courant. Néanmoins même les plus pressés s'éloignèrent prudemment de son chemin et il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la pièce.

L'épéiste, toujours dans le coma, était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital. Son corps était relié à plusieurs appareils dont Xanxus ne connaissait pas l'utilité et un cathéter relié à une poche de sang partait de son bras gauche.

Une mèche verte attira soudain l'attention du tireur qui se dirigea vers son gardien du soleil occupé à lancer des ordres tout autours de lui.

\- Ala boss-chan ! Ne restes pas là, on a du travail !

\- La ferme déchet. J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de l'autre déchet.

Xanxus lui balança la boîte de médicaments que le punk attrapa au vol avant de l'ouvrir précipitamment.

\- Ah, c'est ça qu'il a prit... Ma~ Ce sont des somnifères assez puissants... Bon sang, j'espère que Squ-chan n'a pas avalé tout ça en une seule fois !

\- Et si c'était le cas ? demanda Xanxus.

\- Alors tu devrais commencer tout de suite à chercher une date pour l'enterrement, répondit sérieusement Lussuria.

Xanxus ne montra aucune émotion face à cette réplique et ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur le corps du requin. Son gardien du soleil soupira avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

\- Vas te coucher boss, on va s'occuper de lui.

Le mafieux entendit Lussuria hurler des ordres à son équipe tandis qu'il sortait de la salle.

\- Écoutez tous, il a fait une sacrée overdose de somnifères ! On va devoir lui faire un lavage gastrique de toute urgence ! Allez vite me chercher de quoi faire une incubation trachéale, je vais la faire moi-même !

Xanxus sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

oOo

Quand Squalo ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit fut une immense lumière blanche qui enveloppait tout ce qui l'entourait. La lumière était tellement puissante qu'il ne voyant même pas son propre corps. D'ailleurs quand il essayer de bouger ce dernier refusa de lui obéir. Squalo se rendit alors compte qu'il ne sentait même plus son corps.

Quoi c'est à ça que ça ressemble la mort, se demanda le requin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il mourrait. Étrangement côtoyer la mort de façon quotidienne avait rendue cette dernière presque _banale_. L'argenté espérait tout de même qu'il n'allait pas rester trop longtemps comme ça, non pas que la sensation soit désagréable, mais il risquait de vite s'ennuyer si il devait passer l'éternité à flotter dans cette lumière blanche. Et puis il commençait à se sentir fatigué... Finalement Squalo ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

L'argenté flottait tranquillement à la frontière entre le sommeil et la réalité quand une légère douleur à son poignet droit lui parvint. Il grogna et tenta de bouger sa main, mais une poigne ferme l'en empêcha. Grognant de plus belle, Squalo ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était l'imbécile qui osait le toucher. La lumière blanche lui piqua les rétine et il du cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'y voir clair. De nouveau une légère douleur au poignet droit attira son attention. Il reporta son regard vers cette zone de son anatomie pour constater avec stupeur que quelqu'un était en train de lui mettre un bandage. Quand s'était-il blessé ?

Squalo voulu interpeller la personne en question mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait des tuyaux dans le nez - et que s'était extrêmement désagréable. Alors que le requin tendait sa main artificielle pour arracher ce tuyau agaçant, son bras fut stoppé à mis chemin par une douleur dans le plis de son coude. Une perfusion. Il avait une putain de perfusion dans le bras !

\- Ma, ma~ Squ-chan ! Tu es réveillé, c'est bien ! Mais ne t'agite pas dans tous les sens comme ça, tu vas finir par arracher ta perf !

La voix joyeuse et efféminée du boxeur ramena l'épéiste sur terre. Et il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII !

Squalo profita du fait que son homologue du soleil – trop près au moment de l'explosion de décibels –ait plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles pour arracher la perfusion en faisant fit de la légère douleur que son geste provoqua. Ensuite il arracha les tubes hors de son nez ainsi que tous les différents câbles reliés à son corps. Cela fait il se leva de son lit – enfin tenta de se lever. Ses jambes le trahirent et il se raccrocha in extremis au bord du lit. La tête lui tournait et il sentit son sang lui battre violemment aux tempes tandis qu'il se rasseyait prudemment sur le bord du lit.

\- Ah, Squ-chan ! Ne te lève pas si vite ! Ça fait trois jours que tu dors, et comme tu as eu une bonne anémie ton corps a besoins d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Cette remarque remit les idées en place dans la tête de l'argenté. Il se rappelait soudain de tout, sa tentative de suicide et surtout... les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à une telle extrémité. Furieux contre lui-même, Squalo se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Bon sang mais quel crétin il avait été ! Comment avait il pu ne serais-ce qu' _envisager_ une seule seconde de mettre fin à ses jours ! Pour lui c'était fuir la vie, choisir la facilitée en abandonnant plutôt que de persévérer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était montré si lâche. Le punk profita que l'argenté soit perdu dans ses pensées pour faire un petit examen de sa santé. Apparemment le requin n'avait subi aucune lésion cérébrale importante – bien que Lussuria se promit de lui faire un examen complet de l'encéphale quand il serait de meilleure humeur. Le gardien du soleil en profita également pour terminer son bandage sur le poignet scarifié et brûlé de son patient. Quand il eu finit ses vérifications, il autorisa l'argenté à rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Ne fait aucun effort physique pendant quelques jours, le temps que ton organisme se réadapte. Et passe me voir demain matin pour que je change ton bandage. Si jamais tu te sens nauséeux sans raison, ou qu tu te mets à oublier soudainement des choses, viens tout de suite me voir comprit ?

\- Voi c'est bon c'est pas comme si je m'étais fait une commotion cérébrale non plus !

\- Squ-chan, demanda sérieusement le boxeur, combien de somnifères as-tu pris ?

\- Six, soupira l'argenté avant d'ajouter avec un faible sourire : Je pensais que ça aurait suffit.

Lussuria ne dit rien pendant un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Effectivement, n'importe qui serait mort après avoir avalé trois de ces cachets. Je pensais que tu n'en avais pris que quatre ou cinq. Malgré le lavage gastrique qu'on t'as fait, ça plus tout le sang que tu as perdu... N'importe qui d'autre que toi serait mort.

Lussuria secoua la tête avec incrédulité, mais l'argenté ne répondit rien. Après tout, entre son métier d'assassin et son connard de boss alcoolique, il frôlait la mort tous les jours. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever prudemment pour retourner à ses appartements.

L'épéiste mit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à rejoindre sa chambre - son corps lui paraissait étrangement faible. En passant devant une fenêtre il remarqua que le soleil brillait dans le ciel. A la position de l'astre il déduisit qu'on devait se trouver en milieux d'après midi.

Il entra dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre – apparemment quelqu'un avait pris la peine de fermer ses rideaux depuis l'autre nuit. Le mafieux ne s'attarda pas pour allumer la lumière, se dirigeant directement vers son lit d'un pas lourd avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis que la tête commençait à lui tourner légèrement. Squalo était trop fatigué pour se glisser sous les draps - il se contenta de se rouler en boule au bord du lit et de fermer les yeux.

Soudain un léger bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce et le requin se tendit. Merde, il n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier si sa chambre était vide ! C'était sûrement cet enfoiré de Bel qui avait décidé de lui jouer un de ses tours. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans la pièce et brusquement la lumière fut allumée. Le requin pu ainsi découvrir son cher boss debout devant sa porte et qui le dévisageait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors déchet, c'est l'heure de la sieste ?

\- Voi, la ferme enfoiré de boss !

Xanxus ne dit rien et se contenta de s'approcher du lit de son subordonné, jusqu'à finir par s'asseoir dessus. Le requin se raidit et eu un léger mouvement de recul quand l'autre prit place. Il était sur que Xanxus allait l'engueuler – voire lui foutre une sacrée raclée - pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que Xanxus ne se tourne vers son second pour planter ses yeux dans les deux billes d'acier de son vis-à-vis.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

La réponse Squalo partit toute seule.

\- Je pense que tu connais la réponse non ?

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du tireur et l'argenté s'étonna lui-même de son audace. Apparemment ses pulsions suicidaires n'avaient pas totalement disparues. Xanxus se pencha un peu plus vers Squalo et quand il parla son halène sucrée parvint à ce dernier. L'épéiste se fit la remarque que son boss n'avait pas bu récemment, ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare. L'argenté se pencha un peu plus en avant pour respirer encore cette délicieuse odeur et ses pensées s'égarèrent. Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par la main de son supérieur se refermant sur son avant bras droit – juste au dessus du bandage. Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise de Xanxus était trop bonne, alors il abandonna et lança un regard interrogatif au tireur.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et commença à défaire le bandage. Squalo le laissa faire, poussé par la curiosité morbide de voir à quoi ressemblaient ses cicatrices. Il fut étonné de remarquer une bonne brûlure sur son poignet, recouvrant les scarifications. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Xanxus regarda attentivement le poignet de son second pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire en coin apparus sur ses lèvres. Le requin fronça davantage les sourcils devant la réaction de son boss. Il semblait... fier de lui. Squalo regarda de nouveau la brûlure. Il se fit soudain la réflexion qu'elle était de la même taille que la paume de Xanxus et quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête.

\- C'est toi qui...

L'épiste ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Xanxus se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de remettre le bandage en place. Puis il planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son second. Squalo se sentit frissonner sous la puissance du regard incandescent de son boss. Il pu également y déceler de désir, aussi fut-il extrêmement surprit quand l'homme se leva pour quitter la pièce. Vu l'intensité du regard que Xanxus venait de lui lancer, l'argenté s'était plutôt attendu à ce que l'homme lui saute dessus. Lorsqu'il eu attend la porte, le tireur se retourna vers son second.

\- Pour aujourd'hui je te laisse tranquille mais demain on aura une petite discussion toi et moi.

Au lieu d'inquiéter le requin, la phrase lourde de menaces le rassura. Au moins ce Xanxus là – celui qui l'insultait et le menaçait à longueur de journée – il le connaissait. Le boss de la Varia éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce. Avec un soupir Squalo se tortilla dans son lit jusqu'à réussir à se faufiler sous ses draps. Pour l'instant il avait juste envie de dormir, pour le reste il verrait plus tard.

Quand Squalo se réveilla, l'absence de lumière filtrant sous les rideaux lui apprit qu'il faisait nuit.L'épéiste se retourna pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Cependant au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes il comprit qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Le requin se leva doucement, testant la stabilité de ses jambes. Il sourit en constatant que ses membres soutenaient son poids puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Le requin constata avec soulagement que les femmes de chambres avaient nettoyé le lavabo – à grand renfort d'eau de javel d'après l'odeur.

Il prit une longue douche, appréciant la façon dont l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles. Il se sécha ensuite avant de s'occuper de ses longs cheveux. Il les brossa avec énergie puis les sécha à l'aide d'une autre serviette. Squalo répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux argentés ne dégoulinent plus dans son dos.

Il enfila son pantalon d'uniforme ainsi qu'une chemise blanche toute simple et s'aventura hors de sa chambre. Ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau de son boss sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte. Il hésita devant la lourde porte en bois puis poussa un soupir avant d'entrer. Il alluma la lumière puis pris le temps d'observer la salle avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau en bois de Xanxus, grand et tout neuf était vide – ce qui était parfaitement normal étant donné que la principale fonction du meuble était de servir de repose-pied au boss de la Varia. Le bureau de Squalo en revanche était petit et avait un tiroir qui se coinçait – et il croulait littéralement sous la paperasse.

L'argenté soupira de nouveau avent d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Décidément il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses quand il n'était pas là. Et étant donné qu'il avait été hors service pendant quatre jours... Une véritable petite montagne de papiers s'était accumulée sur son bureau.

Squalo attrapa le premier dossier à sa portée à se mit au travail.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition l'argenté descendit discrètement à la cuisine pour manger un en-cas avant que les autres membres de la Varia ne se lèvent. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les blagues de Bel, les regards méprisants de Levy ou encore les agaçants roucoulements de Luss. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était également tendu à l'idée croiser son boss.

Le vice commandant de la Varia remonta rapidement dans le bureau de Xanxus pour continuer à remplir ses dossiers. Il travailla plusieurs heures, constatant avec contentement que la pille de dossiers à remplir descendait – lentement certes, mais sûrement.

Vers neuf heures l'épéiste se rendit à l'infirmerie pour que son homologue du Soleil change son bandage. Le boxeur examina avec attention la brûlure puis étala doucement un baume dessus avant d'appliquer un bandage propre par-dessus.

\- Dis moi Squ-chan, as-tu eu des nausées, des vertiges ou un quelconque syndrome inquiétant depuis hier ?

\- Nan.

\- Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Cependant j'aimerais te faire passer quelques tests, et peut être une IRM de l'encéphale si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Voi, j'vois pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça ! Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Peut être, mais tu as pris une quantité non négligeable de somnifères, et...

\- Je te dis que je vais bien putain !

Lussuria pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Quand le requin se montrait aussi buté ce n'était même pas la peine de dialoguer avec lui. Néanmoins le boxeur était contant de voir que l'argenté semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Quand il l'avait trouvé ce jour là dans le bureau de Xanxus, Lussuria avait craint que l'homme ne s'en remette jamais. Mais il semblait au contraire que son propre comportement lui ait remis les idées en place. Une flamme dangereuse brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux, comme cela devait être. Et peut être que Xanxus tirerait lui aussi une leçon de l'acte désespéré de l'épéiste.

oOo

Quand Squalo pénétra dans le bureau de son boss pour la troisième fois de la journée, Xanxus s'y trouvait déjà. L'argenté dégluti face à l'intensité du regard que lui lança son boss avant de s'avancer dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers son bureau en priant pour que l'autre ne dise rien.

\- Ramènes ton cul ici, déchet.

Raté. Le requin grimaça mais obéit et se dirigea vers le bureau de son boss. Arrivé face à Xanxus le requin se tint droit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était nerveux face à Xanxus pour la première fois depuis longtemps. A son réveil l'argenté avait fait le point sur les raisons qui l'avaient forcé à tenter de se suicider, et son propre comportement ces dernières semaines l'avait énervé. Il était devenu faible. Il avait arrêté de se battre contre son enfoiré de boss alcoolique. Il avait _abandonné_. Squalo serra les dents face au souvenir douloureux. Il était le grand Superbi Squalo, merde ! Il n'abandonnait jamais !

Xanxus regarda attentivement le visage de son second passer d'une émotion à autre avec fascination. Le visage de Squalo les yeux vides - cette fameuse journée - lui revint alors en mémoire et il serra la mâchoire en repensant à ce que ce déchet avait essayé de faire. Soudain, alors que Squalo était encore en plein débat intérieur, le tireur se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux argentés passant à sa portée et tira brutalement dessus. Il eu droit à un satisfaisant « Vooiiii ! » en réponse, lui arrachant un sourire en coin. Xanxus obligea l'argenté à se mettre à genoux devant lui en faisant pression sur ses capillaires. Squalo détourna les yeux. Le brun tira de nouveau sans ménagement les cheveux du requin, en arrière affin de l'obliger à relever la tête, avant de se saisir du menton de Squalo d'un geste presque doux.

Surprit par l'absence de violence du geste, l'argenté leva les yeux vers Xanxus. Il se perdit dans les rubis enflammés de son boss et ne pu s'empêcher une fois de plus d'apprécier la perfection de ses traits, tout en se baffant mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées envers cet homme qui le faisait tant souffrir.

\- Écoutes moi bien déchet, fit Xanxus d'une voix basse suintant le danger, si jamais tu essayes encore une fois de te tuer, je te jure que je viendrais jusqu'en enfer te le faire payer si il le faut.

Squalo ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. La voix de son boss était terriblement rauque et sexy, tandis que son haleine sucrée et légèrement alcoolisée le rendait fou. Et puis, ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il viendrait le chercher jusqu'en enfer ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de la haine insensée des semaines précédentes, et Squalo eut le sentiment de se retrouver face à un Xanxus adolescent, lui jurant fidélité. Une nouvelle fois, l'argenté se demanda il avait bien pu tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi con et dangereux que Xanxus… Le tireur fronça les sourcils face au manque de réponse de la part de son second. Et puis, il n'avait toujours pas entendus ce qu'il voulait. Xanxus tira d'un coup sec sur les cheveux de Squalo, histoire de lui rappeler où il se trouvait actuellement.

\- VOOOIII !

\- La ferme.

Squalo jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme avant de détourner la tête avec un « Tch » frustré.

Xanxus était étonné. Le déchet semblait être redevenu comme avant – révolté, chiant et surtout terriblement bruyant. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus le tireur était qu'il était actuellement _content_ que son second soit redevenu aussi braillard. Et soudain Xanxus comprit pourquoi. C'était la preuve que le requin était _vivant_. Xanxus soupira avant de lâcher sa prise sur les capillaires de l'argenté qui en profita pour se relever. Mais alors que Squalo allait se retourner pour aller s'installer derrière son propre bureau, le brun le retint par le poignet.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore dit, déchet.

\- Dit quoi ? Demanda un Squalo légèrement paumé.

\- Que tu ne recommencerais plus jamais.

Le tireur avait prononcé cette phrase en détournant les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire ça comme ça, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Squalo écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça cet enfoiré de boss alcoolique avait été plus ou moins affecté par sa tentative de suicide ? Le requin n'osait pas trop y croire. Cependant il était d'accord avec son supérieur au moins sur une chose : il ne referait pas deux fois la même connerie.

\- Ouais... après tout je t'ai promit de te suivre quoi qu'il arrive n'est ce pas ?

\- Tch.

Le requin ne se formalisa pas de la réponse laconique de son boss. Il se détacha doucement de l'emprise de celui-ci sur son bras avant de retourner à ses dossiers. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes comme Squalo travaillait sous le regard songeur de Xanxus – qui ne bu que trois verres de bourbon ce jour là. Finalement le tireur quitta le bureau avant l'argenté qui travailla jusque tard dans la nuit pour tenter de rattraper au maximum son retard.

oOo

Squalo poussa un long soupire en reposant sur son bureau un énième dossier. Il en avait assez fait pour ce soir. L'argenté se leva de sa chaise avant de s'étirer en grognant. Il avait mal partout à être resté trop longtemps assis dans la même position. Le requin quitta la pièce pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtements en ne gardant sur lui que son boxer avant de se glisser sous les draps sans même prendre la peine de tirer les pour une fois, Squalo s'endormit rapidement.

Les instincts de mafieux de Squalo lui permirent de se réveiller en entendant le son de sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer suivit de bruits de pas feutrés. Il grogna contre l'enfoiré qui osait venir le déranger en pleine nuit. Si c'était encore ce sale gosse de Bel et ses blagues foireuses, il allait lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre histoire d'avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !

Le requin se dit cependant qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu le rire caractéristique du prince et fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la source des pas. La personne était parvenue à la tête de son lit et Squalo pu aisément reconnaître son visage grâce à la lumière de la lune. Squalo cligna des yeux. Puis il cligna de nouveaux, histoire d'être sur que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Histoire d'être sur que c'était bien Xanxus qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Voi, qu'est ce que tu...

L'argenté fut coupé dans sa phrase par une paire de lèvres avides s'écrasant sur les siennes. Sans rompre l'échange, Xanxus grimpa sur le lit de son second. Quand finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent pour respirer, Squalo frissonna sous l'intensité du regard de son supérieur. Il se sentait comme une proie pris au piège par le plus dangereux des prédateurs. Même si à la différence d'une biche ou autre, Squalo était loin d'être sans défense. Répoussant légèrement son boss, Squalo constata que son seul habit constituait en son pantalon de pyjama. D'après ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, le Varia venait de se lever.

\- Xanxus, tu...

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, le requin se tu en fronçant les sourcils. Le tireur ne répondit pas et se contenta de soulever les draps du lit de l'épéiste. Cependant le requin se reprit et tenta pour la troisième fois d'engager la conversation avec son boss.

\- Voi Xanxus, on peut savoir ce que tu fou ?

Le boss de la Varia ne répondit pas, absorbé dans ses pensées comme il continuait à tirer les draps dans lesquels Squalo s'était en partit enroulé. Xanxus avait toujours été un homme d'actions, il faisait passer ses sentiments par des actes - et comme les sentiments qu'il éprouvait le plus souvent étaient la colère et la rage, il avait une légère tendance à tout détruire autours de lui. Mais cette fois ci était différente. Il avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas que son second meurt.

Non pas qu'il tenait à lui hein ! Mais c'était toujours utile d'avoir un déchet sur qui se décharger de temps en temps, quand sa fureur devenait trop grande pour qu'il puisse la contenir. Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour être capable de se battre contre lui sans claquer au bout de deux minutes. Quelqu'un d'assez fou pour tenter de le tuer à grand coups d'épée, un sourire dément plaqué sur les lèvres.

Voyant que son supérieur était en plein débat intérieur, Squalo repensa à leur précédente discussion, quand le brun aux cicatrices lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais essayer de se suicider. A ce moment là il s'était dit que peut être – _peut être_ – son enfoiré de boss tenait à lui au moins assez pour ne pas vouloir qu'il bien peut être que Xanxus n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se faire chier à chercher un nouveau gardien de la pluie.

Chassant toute pensée de sa tête, le requin soupira. Il était fatigué et voulait juste dormir. Si l'insistance de Xanxus à lui retirer les couvertures était une indication, le tireur avait d'autres plans en tête pour la nuit. Dommage pour lui, mais l'épéiste n'avait pas envie de coucher avec lui à l'heure actuelle. L'argenté arracha les draps des mains son supérieur.

\- Voi, stupide boss ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dégage de mon lit.

Xanxus cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre. Puis immédiatement après le sous-entendu de Squalo lui parvint et il roula des yeux.

\- Moi non plus. Maintenant pousses toi de là, tu prends toute la place.

Une veine Palpita dangereusement au front de Squalo, qui se retins à grand peine de gueuler que c'était son lit et qu'il pouvait bien prendre la place qu'il voulait. Sa colère ne dura cependant que quelques secondes - le temps qu'il comprenne ce que les paroles du tireur signifiait. L'étonnement lui fit relâcher sa prise sur les draps, et Xanxus pu enfin se glisser dessous. Sans un mot il tourna le dos à Squalo et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps.

Quand le requin se fut remis de l'était de choc dans lequel il se trouvait, il vit à ses côtés le dos couvert de cicatrices de Xanxus. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Squalo et il se lova contre le dos du mafieux, appréciant la chaleur émanant du corps de Xanxus. Et, chose étonnante, le tireur ne le repoussa pas. Squalo soupira d'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormit ensembles. L'épéiste s'endormit rapidement, suivit par Xanxus.

Le lendemain matin, le manoir résonna sous les hurlements scandalisés d'un Squalo enragé coursant Bel en poussant des jurons dans au moins trois langues différentes. Xanxus était à son bureau, un stylo en main et lisant paresseusement un rapport de mission.

Lussuria chantonnait joyeusement en faisant son yoga matinal, heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Quelques mots sur cette fic' : Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, Squalo était sensé y passer. J'ai laissé cette fic dans un coin de mon PC quelques temps avant d'y revenir, et de modifier ça. Je suppose que je me sentais juste très mal quand j'ai écris le début, et beaucoup mieux quand j'ai écris la fin… Je trouve que ça se ressent un peu mais bon – je l'aime bien comme ça.

Et n'oubliez pas, **tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir** !

Bye-bee~


End file.
